satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Panagakos
Michael Panagakos is Natalie's best friend. Later in the comic it is revealed that he shares a striking resemblance to Satan's brother Archangel Michael who bears the same name. Appearance Michael has a dark olive complexion and jade green eyes. His hair is burnt ginger in color and is styled similarly to Archangel Michael's, only a tad shorter in the front and choppier in the back. His face, eye, and brow shape bear an eerie semblance to his archangel counterpart as well. He is of average height, standing in at 5'6", and has a slim, athletic physique he's gained from years of playing soccer. He also has two gold stud piercings in his earlobes. Personality Michael is extroverted, affable, and open to meeting new people. For someone who is well-rounded in both athletics and academics, Michael is very humble. He is someone who brushes off compliments on his soccer-playing or work ethic like they are nothing, or as if he is unworthy of them. He is very sociable and seen from time to time casually talking with other students. Michael is also charitable, according to Natalie, as she's mentioned he participates in fundraisers and charities regularly. Michael is also a very empathetic person, expressing extreme guilt and sorrow when he hears that Natalie fell off a roof during a charity event he asked her to do. His thoughtfulness even extends to "Stan", asking him if he is okay, too. He is similar to Natalie in essence: always trying to see the good in others. This is best shown with "Stan", who, upon first meeting Mike, does nothing but fake friendliness and exhibit about 100 red-flag personality traits. He accepts "Stan" with fairly open arms after he learns he and Natalie aren't dating, and that "Stan" has no interest in her. While Michael is in general very level-headed, he is easily flustered when his crush on Natalie is so much as inferred. Plot In The Beginning Arc, Michael's appearances are fairly frequent. He is essentially Natalie's tie to the "human" world, and a segway into the mysterious and uncanny semblance between him and Archangel Michael. Michael comforts Natalie in school when Kristi starts spreading rumors about her smoking weed (Fix My Reputation), accompanies her and Stan's outings from time to time, and keeps her active in the community by asking her to participate in charity events and the like (Natalie?). Michael's crush on Natalie is revealed in Michael's Little Crush when he asks Stan if he is interested in dating her. However, when Natalie becomes more invested in Satan and the End of Days during the majority of the Run and Titus Arcs, Michael is seen more sparsely. Michael's presence slowly emerges again after Archangel Michael sees him at a distance for the very first time after a small meeting with Natalie, Satan, and Kristi (That's My Face). Archangel Michael is both surprised and horrified at how similar they look. This spurs him to get Gabriel, as well as some other information-gathering angels, on top of his unsettling doppelganger predicament in Michael and Michael. The angels don't seem to have any clue as to why Michael Panagakos has Archangel Michael's face. The reason comes to light the day Natalie decides to return the golden feather she purchased some time during the Run Arc on a whim (Information). In God, she goes to Aadinath's black market with Michael, which seems to be the first time the two have hung out together in a while. When speaking to Aadinath about the feather, who claims it is non-refundable, Natalie counters that it whispers to her when she tries to sleep, and that it's become an inconvenience to her daily routine. Natalie touches the archangel feather by accident, and when it starts emitting bright rays of light, Aadinath panics and grabs it from her. The feather turns out to be a 'blessed' feather, through which God can channel himself and possess whoever holds it. Aadinath is the last being to touch it, thus becoming the current vessel of God. Michael is under an immense amount of shock and stress after encountering God. He falls to the floor, where God puts a hand on Michael's cheek and says, "Please don't be distressed, my son. I didn't come here to fright you both," much to Michael's confusion about being called his 'son'. After God talks to Natalie, Michael exclaims that he has no idea what is going on here and that he doesn't even know who Natalie is anymore (What You Are). After God finds out that Michael does not know who/what he is, he decides to take matters into his own hands and 'formally' introduce Michael Panagakos and Archangel Michael himself. He whisks Michael Panagakos away to an abandoned warehouse and summons Archangel Michael shortly after calming him down a bit (Proper Soul). After introducing the two to each other, God explains in Make Me Human that after the End of Days, the angels will live with the humans in harmony if Heaven wins. However, they will need human bodies to do so. Michael Panagakos is going to be Archangel Michael's human vessel as a gift if Heaven wins the war against Hell. Neither Michael is happy about the situation, as revealed in You Break My Old Shattered Heart. While Archangel Michael likes humans, he says that he never would want to ''be ''one. God, almost on the verge of tears, is disappointed and sad to hear this. Michael Panagakos is more concerned with his entire existence now having no substantial purpose except to provide his archangel counterpart a physical, human body as a reward for subduing evil in the End of Days. It is said that Mike doesn't even have a soul; he is just a hollow vessel awaiting Michael's soul to enter. God absconds before Satan and Natalie barge into the warehouse, upon Natalie's order to bring Michael home. Michael, however, wants absolutely nothing to do with Natalie anymore because of how much she has hid from him (Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You). He feels like he doesn't even know her anymore. Michael is also under the misguided impression that Natalie knew about him being Archangel Michael's vessel, even though she only knew they had the same face. He won't hear her explanations either, and from this point on Natalie and Michael seem to have a severed, or at least severely strained friendship. Relationships Natalie Mike and Natalie are schoolmates and long-time best friends. Their personalities complement each other well; they are both very good-natured people with kind, open hearts. Mike has a big crush on her that he's never brought up in fear of ruining their friendship. When Satan comes into Natalie's life, the two begin to drift apart, and they are seen together less and less. Natalie trusts Mike, but not to the extent of revealing Stan as Satan to him. This excludes Mike from most of Natalie's current routine, which heavily revolves around Satan. After it is revealed that 'Stan' is actually Satan and that Natalie has been keeping a concerning amount of secrets from him (some directly concerning him), Michael doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. As of now, the two are not on speaking terms. Satan Originally, Satan despised Mike because of his uncanny semblance to his estranged brother, Archangel Michael. Mike, however, is blissfully unaware of this hatred and plays it off as if Stan is a "slow-to-warm-up" type of guy. At first, he feels intimidated by Stan because he spends so much time with Natalie and fears that they are dating. After that suspicion is dispelled, Mike enjoys being around Stan. However after Mike finds out about who Stan truly is, he's shocked. When he breaks his ties with Natalie in the warehouse, he does with Satan in turn. Gallery Michael comparison.png|Michael comparison (human Mike is the one the left, Archangel on the right) Michael and Nat's photos.jpeg|Mike and Nat's photos together Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male